


Born to Make History

by jumping_jax



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Figureskater!Kun, M/M, National Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumping_jax/pseuds/jumping_jax
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAGU





	Born to Make History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyun/gifts).



> hagu, im so sorry this didn't become what i wanted it to but this is my birthday gift for you!!! i hope you like it, i know kun isn't your bias but i hope you can appreciate it!!
> 
> happy birthday!

Everything was perfect.

The last resounding chord struck and he threw his arms out in front of him, as if to say, ‘here is my heart and soul,’ to the audience. 

There was a heartbeat of silence where time froze. A magical moment where his heavy breathing echoed in his ears and his exhausted legs trembled beneath him. But too quickly the rink filled with noise. Loud screams and whistles rose above the thundering applause.

An overwhelmingly strong wave of satisfaction, gratitude, pride and joy washed over him with a force great enough to send him to his knees. The ice was cool and rough under his fingers but it kept him in the moment with the roar of applause in his ears. Looking up he blinked away the tears that blurred his vision and took in the indistinguishable faces cheering for him all around.

He’d done it. It had been the best program of his life, taking the hundreds of thousands of hours of practice from the very first second he’d ever set foot on the ice to the warm up right before his program. It had cost him blood, sweat and tears to get where he knelt on the ice, soaking up the moment for as long as possible.

As the little skaters darted out to gather the flowers and stuffed animals littering the ice, he forced himself to stand on rubbery legs and bow to each side of the rink, reveling in the encore of applause. With easy strokes, he glided over to where his coach was waiting for him with the biggest smile ever. A light object hit his skate for an instant and when he looked down, he was greeted with an adorable plushie someone had thrown for him. 

The smile stretching from ear to ear made his cheeks sore but he couldn’t wipe it away, no matter how hard he tried, as he waved up at the people in the stands.

On wobbly knees, he was lead to the kiss and cry booth where he sat, still in a daze. His coach threw a jacket over his shoulders and gave congratulatory words that made a nice, warm and fuzzy feeling wrap around his body.

The cameras broadcasting the event lowered from his face which meant they’d cut to a commercial break, as they so often did before revealing the scores. He’d completely forgotten about the event being broadcasted on national television during his routine and a twitch of nervousness descended upon him.

Had he looked okay? Was his hair messed up? What were people watching at home thinking?

His coach was saying something but it was jumbled with everything else racing through his mind. A water bottle was shoved into his hands and with shaking fingertips, he managed to unscrew the lid and take slow sips, trying to ease his breathing.

The time between was too short and in an instant, he heard his name over the speaker system with his score. His heart hammered in his chest and his throat went dry.

“Qian Kun with a total score of 276.69.”

His jaw dropped to the ground and he gasped out loud, eyes widening in shock. A feeling of euphoria coursed through his veins and he shot up out of his seat, face illuminating with pride. The rink was roaring with applause once again and his coach gave him a hefty slap on the back.

“Qian Kun is now in third place.”

It felt like a dream, like he was floating through time and space without anything solid to ground him. But a firm hand rested on his shoulder, giving a little squeeze and that was enough.

“Oh my god, that was incredible!” Kun squealed as he strode back to the studio rooms to retrieve his skate guards. “That was amazing! That- it- it just felt so unreal!”

Deep laughter rumbled from his coach’s chest and he congratulated his student for the hundredth time.

“You got what you worked for and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Oh my god… am I dreaming? This- this- I know I dreamt about this I just… I never thought it would come true,” he babbled, tripping over his words and tangling his tongue in an attempt to put all of the thoughts and feelings overflowing in him into words. His eyes were starry and his cheeks tinted a light pink from the cold air of the rink with his soft black hair that had been pushed up and styled to cascade over one side of his forehead in a pretty wave was slightly damp with sweat.

His legs were dead and his lungs were still screaming for air but the entire room seemed brighter from the glow of pure happiness radiating from his being.

He talked the whole way out of the room after cleaning the droplets of water from his blades and even until they entered the darkened rink that was being prepared for the awards ceremony.

He lined up behind the the other men who placed and greeted each with a broad smile and a shy wave. One by one, their names were called out and one by one, they stepped onto the rink to glide out to the podium.

“In third place, and winner of the bronze metal, Qian Kun.”

He jumped at his name and stepped out onto the ice, effortlessly gliding over the ice as he waved up at everyone cheering from the stands. Even though the effect had dulled, he still felt an immense sense of triumph and fulfillment threatening to burst within him.

Standing on the podium and having the medal put around his neck was so incredibly magnificent and breathtaking, something indescribable. He closed his eyes and engraved every detail and every feeling into his memory to keep forever.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
